My Grandparents
by Yagura no Kura
Summary: Tentang masa muda kakek dan nenek Hinata. Terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu. "Aku gak suka kakek," ucap Hinata. "Kakek itu sangat baik," balas Seiko. "Benarkah?"


**Yagura no Kura**

**Present**

**My Grandparents**

**Credit:**

**Masashi Kisimoto**

**Main Character:**

**Hiragi Hyuuga (OC)**

**Seiko Hyuuga (OC)**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Other Character:**

**Hiashi Hyuuga**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Dan beberapa karakter yang mungkin belum aku rencanain tapi nanti bakal ada.**

**Please enjoy this story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**PROLOG**

Musim panas sudah tiba. Di sini, di tengah-tengah desa yang penuh dengan sawah, sebuah mansion dibangun. Mansion Hyuuga, mansion itu tidak terlalu besar sebenarnya. Hanya ditempati 2 orang paruh baya.

"Hiragi, Hiashi bilang, Hinata akan datang ke sini," ujar seorang nenek—kubuat namanya Sekoi :3.

"Ah, benarkah? Pasti itu karena Hinata suka masakanmu, Seiko," balas seorang kakek—itu dia Hiragi.

"Kau harus bisa membuat relasi yang baik dengannya, Hiragi. Bagaimanapun, dia itu penerus pemimpin klan!" nasehat Seiko.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak ingin mempunyai memori manis lagi. Sudah cukup denganmu. Aku takut aku akna terlalu sedih dan sangat berat hati kalau nanti meninggal nanti," kata Hiragi.

"Hush, jangan bicara seperti itu! Kita ini sudah tua. Harusnya kita membuat lebih banyak memori lagi, untuk dikenang di surga nanti!" nasehat Seiko.

"Aku hanya mau mengingat janji kita, Seiko," ujar Hiragi halus.

"Hiragi, ingat umur. Kalau kau bicara seperti itu, tidak pas dengan umurmu!" ujar Seiko sambil terbahak, membuat Hiragi malu. Walaupun Seiko juga sebenarnya malu mendengar kata-kata itu. Ahahaha, kata-kata anak muda.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kapan Hinata mau datang?" tanya Hiragi mengubah topik. Sebelum mukanya semakin merah karena malu.

"Hem, katanya sih siang ini.." baru saja Seiko menjawab..

TIN TIN!

"Panjang umur..." ujar kedua pasangan itu.

Sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di depan mansion itu. Dari kacanya yang terbuka, tersembul wajah Hiashi yang keras. Di sebelahnya, terlihat Hinata kecil. Mereka kemudian keluar dari mobil dan masuk menemui Hiragi.

"Permisi, ayah. Aku datang untuk mengantar Hinata. Dia akan menginap semalam di sini. Maaf merepotkan, tolong jaga dia," hormat Hiashi pada ayahnya. Di belakangnya, kepala Hinata kecil menyembul-nyembul.

"Tentu," jawab pendek Hiragi datar.

"Hiashi, masuklah dulu. Ibu sudah membuat makan siang," ajak Seiko.

Wajah Hiashi mendadak terlihat senang. Dia tampaknya senang bisa diajak makan siang bersama keluarganya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba wajahnya mengeras lagi, "Maafkan aku bu, aku ada pekerjaan," balas Hiashi halus sambil menghormat.

Seiko hanya bisa menghela napas. "Baiklah, Hiashi. Semoga kau sukses selalu. Lain kali, sering-seringlah makan siang di sini," pinta wanita yang tampak masih seperti paruh baya.

"Dengan senang hati," hormat Hiashi. Dia kemudian menatap Hinata yang dari tadi hanya terdiam di belakangnya. "Hinata, ayah tinggal di sini ya. Jangan buat masalah, makan yang benar, jangan panas-panasan, turuti apa yang dikatakan kakek dan nenek!" nasehat panjang lebar yang jarang Hiashi katakan. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya.

"Baik, ayah," angguk Hinata.

* * *

Sudah 2 jam Hinata sampai di mansion ini, tetapi dari tadi dia tidak bicara. Dia hanya duduk di sebelah Seiko. Tampaknya dia ketakutan, padahal ini sudah 5 kali dalam liburan musim panas ia kemari.

"Hinata, kamu kenapa? Kepanasan?" tanya Seiko khawatir.

"Ti.. tidak kok.." balas Hinata gagap.

Seiko memperhatikan arah mata Hinata. Gadis kecil itu tampaknya sedang menatapi Hiragi. Hiragi saat itu sedang membaca koran di seberang mereka. Seiko menatap Hiragi lekat, 'Hem, Hiragi memasang wajah galak. Mungkin itu yang membuat Hinata takut,' Seiko beropini dalam hati.

* * *

Tik..

Tok..

Tik..

3 jam. Seiko mulai gerah dengan keadaan ini. "Hiragi, bisa kau ambilkan bunga Wijaya Kusuma untukku? Tampaknya bunga di kamar sudah layu," pinta Seiko pada akhirnya.

Hiragi, dengan cepat menyetujuinya, "Dengan senang hati," kemudian Hiragi mengambil topi dan mantel coklat miliknya. Seiko menyusul Hiragi menuju teras.

Bunga Kusuma Wijaya tumbuh subur di sebuah rumah kaca milik penduduk setempat. Hiragi dan Seiko mendapat kehormatan untuk mengambil bunga-bunga itu.

* * *

"Ittekimasu," ucap Hiragi.

"Itteirashai," balas Seiko di teras. Dibelakangnya, Hinata masih tetap bersembunyi.

Seiko kemudian duduk di kursi teras menatapi langkah Hiragi, Hinata hanya berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku gak suka kakek," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Ah? Apa? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Seiko kebingungan. Tentu saja kaget!

"Nek, kakek terlihat galak. Aku takut. Aku gak suka orang yang wataknya keras. Tapi ayah beda dengan kakek," Hinata mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Seiko menatap Hinata dengan lembut, "Kakek tidak seburuk itu, Hinata. Dia sangat baik. Terlalu baik, sampai-sampai nenek bingung bagaimana cara membalasnya," ujar Seiko.

"Begitukah?" tampaknya, Hinata mulai exited.

"Ya. Ah, kalau masih tidak percaya, tunggu ya. Nenek akan menunjukkan sesuatu," kata Seiko sambil masuk ke dalam. Ia menghampiri lemari besar di ruang tamu, dan mengeluarkan sebuah album tua berwarna coklat dari kulit.

"Apa itu nek?" tanya Hinata sambil mengamati album tua itu.

"Ini album kenang-kenangan nenek dan kakek. Ah, jadi teringat waktu muda deh," curhat Seiko menatap langit biru.

Hinata yang semakin penasaran kemudian membuka buku itu. Banyak sekali foto-foto tua tertempel di buku itu. "Nek, kenapa nenek bisa jatuh cinta sama kakek?"

* * *

*heartbeat sound*

* * *

"Ahahaha.. itu.. itu.." Seiko tampaknya tidak siap menerima pertanyaan ini. Malu, seperti masih muda, cintanya masih membuat rasa malu-malu-kucing padahal sudah bertahun-tahun menikah.

"Baiklah, nenek akan menceritakannya dari awal nenek bertemu kakek. Mau?" tawar Seiko.

"Ya!" jawab Hinata semangat.

"Jadi..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TSUZUKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's area:**

Oke, cerita ini cuman prolog. Prolog. PROLOG.

^dia mulai gila.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid GUMI – Wrinkle しわ. Silahkan cari ndiri, mengingat fanfic gk boleh ngemuat link.

U know, lagunya endingnya bikin haru TT^TT I can't explain that feeling..

Endingnya HARU bukan SEDIH oke?

Ngakak, banyak garisnya :'v

Enjoy prolognya?


End file.
